


The Archerons, Extras

by noodlecatposts



Series: Noisy Neighbors AU [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Noisy Neighbors Universe, The Archerons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: Additional scenes from the fic, The Archerons.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Noisy Neighbors AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Archerons, Extras

**Author's Note:**

> I needed somewhere to put this Rhys POV. The Archerons will be told from Feyre's POV, but I liked this scene too much to let it disappear into my drafts.

**⭑  
**

##  **BUSINESS TYCOON CALLUM KNIGHT RUMORED TO. BE DATING FASHION DESIGNER, FATIMA MAHMUD.**

_You heard it here first, folks. Business Tycoon Callum Knight, of Hewn City Industries, is off the market! The Velaris native was spotted last Friday night with the up-and-coming fashion designer, Fatima Mahmud. The new couple went out for dinner along the Sidra, sharing laughs…_

##  **THEY’RE ENGAGED! HOW THE HAPPY COUPLE MET.**

⭑

Adrenaline courses through Rhy’s veins, making the palms of his hands sweat, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He’s too nervous to even dream of sitting down, even as a kind PA offers him a chair. Instead, Rhys meets Helion’s twinkling eyes with an earnest expression. 

Rhys is so excited right now that he’s worried he might throw up. Cauldron, would that be embarrassing or what. 

“I want that one,” he tells his director, not think through his phrasing.

Helion smirks. “I bet you do.“

Rhys bristles at the innuendo, but he manages to stop himself from chastising the director for his crass attitude. Rhys is one to talk, after all. Whereas, they brush Helion off as the flamboyant queer director in the media, a sort of “oh, there he goes again” kind of approach; the rags love to paint Rhys’s rep as a little more scandalous, a shameless ladies man.

 ** _Rhysand Knight Velaris’s Least Eligible Bachelor_** , he believes the papers read this morning. Rhys has always tried very, very hard not read those fucking things, but it’s difficult to avoid them when every damn corner store in this city plant them right on their counter for everyone to see. 

It’s hard to ignore his face staring back at him—like the asshole he is. 

“You know, I have to admit it, though; I’m disappointed that you didn’t kiss her,” Hellion tells Rhys, leaning back in his chair and crossing one ankle over the opposite knee. “Just think of the story it would’ve made for your wedding.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Rhys hisses, flipping Helion off. 

The director chuckles pleased with his own joke. Rhys catches himself tugging at the cotton collar of his t-shirt, an indication of his anxiousness that anyone close to Rhys would be aware of. Helion appears too busy laughing to notice, though.

The director bites his lip, looking thoughtful. “You do make a cute couple, though. Viewers would be all over that shit.”

Rhys wants to add, _That was also the best screen test I’ve ever had in my career._ But he doesn’t. Because who cares if they don’t look good together.

“But there is one problem,” Helion muses aloud. When his eyes land on Rhys, there’s no amusement in them. The man’s playful attitude has vanished, replaced with the cold and calculating persona that’s gotten Helion this far in Velaris.

The director shifts forward. Rhys swallows, suddenly nervous, and his fingers twitch to tug at his collar again. He curls them into a fist instead. Helion asks, “How do I know you won’t just sleep with her the first chance you get and ruin this whole show before it even gets off the ground?”

“First of all,” Rhysand starts to defend himself, holding up one finger in defense of himself. He flinches almost immediately, and the finger falls to his lap. “That is a completely valid point, but so is the fact that I would sleep with almost anyone given a chance.”

Helion’s face says it all. _Not anyone._ The director has tried. It was flattering, and sometimes, they get drunk and laugh about it, imagining the horror show that would have been their two egos in one relationship, but Rhys wasn’t into it. Mor says he just loves the ladies too much.

“So, what you’re saying is that I should just get rid of you, and then I can cast this Feyre Archeron?” Helion asks, grinning.

Rhys stands a little straighter at that, but not because of the threat to his place in the cast. Rhys’s name is carrying this show right now; it’d be dead in the water without him. The money backing this pilot wants assurances that it will work—Rhysand Knight, the infamous bad boy will do just that. 

“Feyre? Archeron?” Rhys echoes. “Like in Feyre _Lethe_?”

“It’s confusing, isn’t it?” Helion agrees. “Nobody working in this business should ever name their kid after themselves—at least not in their right mind, anyway. It’s just confusing.”

Rhys is inclined to agree. Although the actor’s guild requires everyone to register “stage names,” and no one can be the same, it’s still confusing. 

“Wait!” Rhys sits up, smiling at his friend. “Does this mean that you’re going to hire her?”

Elation courses through him. Of course, Helion would be a fool to pass up the chance to have Feyre Lethe’s namesake—to have Nesta Archeron’s unknown little sister—on his show. The hype alone from that could push this show into prime air time.

Shit. Helion might actually fire Rhys now.

“Don’t worry, Loverboy,” the director says idly, a cat playing with a mouse. “I’ll keep you around, if only because you’re nice to look at.”

Rhys glares at Helion, flipping off his friend. But there’s no real malice behind the gesture; Rhys is too excited about getting to see Feyre Archeron again. They’re about to be spending a lot of time together. 

##  **FATIMA WELCOMES BABY BOY WITH HUSBAND, CALLUM KNIGHT.**


End file.
